This Administrative Core aims to provide leadership and coordination for the Program, and to promote communication and exchange among the 15 participating biostatistical investigators who are engaged in a variety of substantive chronic disease research efforts. The Core also aims to aid in the identification of future direction and emphases for the Program, and to facilitate progress review and monitoring. Coordination, exchange, and critique take place through a simple committee structure, and include monthly methodology development and progress reporting seminars Involving all Program members. Review of progress and plans is also facilitated by interactions with an external Scientific Advisory Committee.